25 Days of Christmas
by GoddessAnime16
Summary: UPDATED VERSION:: The gang is sucked into the well by the desperate plea of Ms. Higurashi. Grandpa is on his last leg and Ms. Higurashi wishes Kagome were around to see him go. What's worse, Sango is unsure of who the father of her unborn baby is. With all this going on it's easy to forget it's almost Xmas, will everyone come together or will it be a nightmare to remember?
1. Santa Baby

_**Okay everyone! I am reconstructing my fast paced, confusing story. My review flow is terrible and it's probably because of this nonsense. So here is my effort to revise and take things a little slower. Bare with me, I'm chaging the deadline though. New Years, I'm sorry! I have finals and my boyfriend is demanding all B's (stupid boyfriend) so I have to do this in between half doing my homework, sleeping, eating, and entertaining that weird boy. Anyways. I'm sorry I'm trying I love you all! Reviews please! :)**_

Chapter 1: Santa Baby

_InuYasha POV_

The wind blew and a slight chill ran through me. After our battle with Naraku, I was left with another gut hole that itched like hell under these bandages. For that very reason, I wore no shirt and was probably going to die out here if I stayed outside too long. I slowly began to walk back, my feet felt numb against the frozen terrain and I groaned, picking up my pace enough where no one would realize I was freezing, but then I wasn't just strolling either. It took me about ten minutes to get back to the hut we all shared, there were three seperate rooms one for Miroku and Sango, one for Kagome and I, and one we stuffed all the kids in. There was also an open room with a pit fire in it, to keep us from all freezing to death. Our hut was fashioned after the ones in Kagome's time for the most part and it gave us all a taste of her time. I pushed the rice doors aside and was met with my girl and my pup. I gave Kagome a kiss immediatly and ruffled the hair of young Shippo. He bounded up and down with excitement and I was forced to listen to what he had to say. He was talking so fast I waited until he was done then looked for a translation from Kagome. She giggled and took the boy in her arms.

"He's excited about Christmas," she explained, "he wants Santa to bring him a toy." I blinked at her repeatedly until she sighed and explained to me about the reason and origin of Christmas.

"Ohhh..." I turned my attention over to the boy before me, "this sounds like one of those things that confuses me. What's the catch? First insure world peace? Feed the needy, kill some poor villages demon night mares, whatever it is tell me now, 'cause this Christmas thing sounds expensive." she laughed at me and rolled her eyes.

"All Christmas is, is cheer and good will toward others just be a kind person and Santa will bring everyone presents." she told me.

"And who the hell is Santa?" I grouched. She rolled her eyes at me.

"He's a jolly old man who comes to deliver presents to every boy and girl of the world, and just to say thank you you leave out milk and cookies for him," she explained.

"So some old geezer is going to come to our hut because Shippo has been good? Why has he never come before? I was a good kid to a point, is he a demon?"

"No, he never came because you never- uh believed in him," she stammered, I raised an eyebrow and she made a face telling me she'd tell me later and I rolled my eyes this time. Shippo ran off to play with Sango and Miroku's three pups.

"So what's really up with this whole Santa thing?" I asked her in hushed tones.

"Okay so ya Santa's not real, but it's a way to keep kids in line with the hopes of Santa bringing them a present or two." she whispered.

"I knew this sounded expensive," I grunted, "do Sango and Miroku know? They'd have to help keep up the charade now that you've went and told him about it,"

"Yup, already briefed them on it," she told me and Sango walked in, in that moment smiling from ear to ear. She jumped when she saw me and I sniffed the air, the smell was familiar.

"What are you sniffin for dog boy, mind your own buisness," she scoffed rushing into the room she shared with Miroku.

"What is it?" InuYasha Kagome asked me watching her walk away quickly.

"She smells like ...dog demon, I don't know maybe she was in my stuff earlier I'm not sure. Whatever," I mumbled. Shippo ran out side and grabbed a handful on my pants.

"Dad, can you take us on a walk to the bone eaters well?"

"Ask Kagome and if it's okay," I told him and he chased after her retreating figure. I stretched and plopped down on the floor until he came racing back with permission from both women.

"Miroku and I were planning to take a walk anyways so I can just take them," Sango offered. I looked at Shippo.

"Can Sango take you,"

"I kinda wanted you and mom to take me," he muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Looks like we'll all be going together," I muttered, "hey Sango where you in my stuff or something?"

"No,"

"Did you come across Sesshomaru?"

She froze up a little and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me all these questions,":

"Because you smell like dog demon,"

"Well if it soothes your nosey soul, yes I did see you brother. He asked me a few questions and kept going,"

"But how are you drenched in his smell if you spoke and left, Sango...are you telling us the whole truth."

She glared and Miroku stepped up to interject.

"Now InuYasha, leave her alone. They probably shook hands or something of the sort, you know how easy it is to transfer your scent,"

"I guess," was all I had to say. Kagome came from the back room bundled in modern clothing she'd brought with her and I laughed at her, "it's not THAT cold 'Gome," I told her secretly admiring the way the down jacket didn't swallow up her curves. Cute...very cute.

"At least put on a shirt InuYasha, it's literally like 8 degrees outside," she told me flicking the thermometer. The red fluid dropped a little lower. She glared at me and I pulled on the top to my kimono to keep her rath elsewhere. After she adequatly bundled Shippo we set out walking behind the kids who ran and played ahead of us. We made it to the clearing and took a seat along the edge of the well. Everything was fun and games until the human pups ran off into the woods and before I could even chase them they returned all yelling and vying for Sesshomaru's attention and affection. I stared at him like he had a squid on his face for a good 30 seconds before I cleared my throat.

"What are you doing here," with his daughter 11 and looking for a suitor he had been on edge and rather decent to me and my family, just in case we knew anyone. It'd been next to impossible since she was such a strange girl and she began to take after Kagome in terms of personality and spirit.

"Just taking a stroll with my young Rin," he muttered waiting for the girl to reappear. Apparently she'd come into womanhood last month, I remember because Sesshomaru had shown up and practically begged for Kagome's help in explaining. Her chest was still flat as a board, but it was whatever. She ran into the clearing stretching and putting a flower in Sessho's hair. He kept a straight face and returned the three children to Sango. I watched intently as they're interaction seemed to be so much more than just a passing of children.

"Daddy, are you going to marry Lady Sango?" Rin asked obliviously. He turned and shot a deadly glare toward the girl. She gasped and turned to run away and he followed her. That was until time stopped all together, his lightening speed was slowed to a sluggish crawl and a blue light spanned around us all, as it tugged we followed, falling, against our will completly.

"What's happening?" Kagome cried out. How the hell should I know? As we were sucked in I made a split second choice and gave my robe to the children. Like I needed. Sesshomaru managed to grab the terrified Rin and throw her to me. We were able to move within the blue light and so I caught her and forced her under the fire rat and gave her the sheath of my sword to make sure they five would be okay. I held Kagome to my chest and as if it was waiting for us to finish, it sucked us in.

I opened my eyes before anyone else, they all lay unconcious in the pit of the bone eaters well. The kids seemed to be fine, they stirred, and I checked on them. Rin had done just as I told her to and kept the Tessuiga firmly in her grasp and kept the other kids covered too. She opened her mocha eyes and seemed fine along with the other children who awakened moments later. Somehow another Sango ended up in the arms of Sesshomaru, and while I was glad she was safe, it was weird. Kagome woke up and looked upwards.

"InuYasha where are we?" she asked me, once again I had no idea so I bound from the hole to find out. It looked like Kagome's old house and I opened the wooden shrine door to investigate further. Kara, Kagome's mom knelt in front of the tree praying too it. In that instance she looked just like her daughter. She wore the same shinto preistess outfit as they wore in my time and she prayed to the God's (or maybe just that tree, not sure) and I used my hearing to pick up on what she was saying.

"...please bring home my baby and her protecter they need to be here!" she begged, "her grandfather is dying and it's all he wants is to see his granddaughters face."

So that's why we were here. I went to help Kagome who's woken up everyone else and was begining to climb from the well with the aid of some growing vines. I pulled her up and helped every other human over the edge before turning to tell Kagome what was up.

"Kagome your mom brought us here, she needs you. Well, your grandpa needs you," I told her. She raced out the shrine calling out to her mom.

"Mom! Mom I'm here!" she yelled. Her mother turned into her direction and beamed stumbling up and running to her daughter. They hugged in a 'touching' display of affection and I watched keeping the children behind me.

"Oh InuYasha thank you for letting her come back her grandfather-"

"I didn't do anything you literally dragged all of us here, and I heard you praying what's the old geezer got anyways?"

"Well InuYasha since you're a good four hundred years older than him you can't call him old," she giggled. She hada point, "but he's sick with pneumonia, we've done everything we can but I just don't know how to help him anymore...he's really dying and he won't go to the hospital for more than a week and..." Shippo slipped past me and she squeaked.

"Wha-who is this?" she asked putting on her motherly face. She was one of those people who wouldn't burden a child with an adult's problems.

"This is Shippo, a very DISOBIDIENT child," I told her she smiled at him.

"Hello Shippo, you know...disobidient children don't get presents from Santa," she warned. He nodded quickly.

"I know, I know, but I was curious," he said sadly. She chuckled and rubbed his hair.

"Listen to what InuYasha tells you too, he'll never intentionally lead you astray and he'll always protect you,"

He nodded and she instructed him to go inside her house.

"We'll all talk once we're inside," she said after noticing I don't wear shoes. I pushed the shrine door open farther and showed the others.

"Small issue, when you sucked the three of us in you sucked them in too," I told her rolling my eyes as the children rolled on the cold floor. She gasped they were each like three and one of the three was pretty young and couldn't even talk yet. They were running around in their mini kimonos except the baby who was wrapped in a blanket. She smacked me on the side of the head and lifted the three children.

"InuYasha I promise you these better not be your children running around with no clothes on!" she yelled, I backed into the wall and pointed to the respective parents.

"Nu uh, that's theirs," she glared at them and gave me the kids.

"Everyone, but you two get inside," she demanded, I didn't argue with her just took off toward the house.

"Uncle InuYasha, why are you running away," Rin asked, she had my jacket top wrapped around herself.

"Cause that wench's scary when she's mad," I told her opening the door and letting everyone else in. Kagome came in behind us and took the baby from me while I let the older ones go.

"Why's mom yelling at Miroku and Sango," she asked me. Then she looked to see what the children where wearing, "oh...never mind." I laughed and thanked God Kagome had Shippo properly dressed before we left. The three returned finally and looked a little broken. Ms. Higurashi on the other hand went into the kitchen and told us she was making a stew.

"Is anyone here allergic to anything?" she asked. We shook our head no and she went back to what she was doing. We sat on the carpet in a circle in the living room all talking about stupid stuff until I remembered what Rin said earlier.

"Rin,"

"Yes uncle?"

"What did you mean by 'are you going to marry Sango' when we were at the well, don't you know Sango is already married to Miroku?" I asked. She blushed and looked away.

"I'm not supposed to say anything..." she stammered.

"And you won't," Sesshomaru growled. I glared at him, if he wanted to go we could go.

"Rin, tell me-"

"InuYasha stop pressuring the girl," Sango chastised.

"It's probably the invention of a young girls mind, she see's every possibility as a couple. She's just trying to understand the worl she is begining to enter, the world of courting and love..." Miroku told me.

"All girl's do it," Kagome assured me. I raised an eyebrow, did they all know something I didn't? I didn't have a chance to ask because Ms. Higurashi came bearing food. She paseed out the bowls to all of us and left to bring us all fizzy brown stuff to drink.

"So, since I only know a few of you, let's play a game," she decided sitting on the couch beside our circle, Kagome scoot into me so her mom could squeeze in and Sesshomaru also shifted accordingly.

"What kind of game?" Piku asked. He was the oldest of the twins and he was excited, he didn't get fizzy stuff, but milk in a cup with one of those tops on them, same with Shippo and Sakura, Sango and Miroku's little girl.

"An icebreaker game,"

"Uncle InuYasha broke the ice with his fist," Sakura giggled. I covered my face and shook my head.

"Shut up Sakura,"

"He got mad cause he kept slipping on the frozen lake so he punched the ice and it cracked, we're lucky uncle Sesshomaru was there or we probably would've all died of frost bite!" Piku finished.

"Shut it Piku," I growled, I caught Shippo and covered his mouth before he could finish the story. I hadn't counted on Kagome.

"Then he fell in and almost froze to death, so Sesshomaru had to save him too and run his little brother back to our home so we could get him dry,"

I put my head down and burned so red the tips of my dog ears felt warm.

"Oh shut up!" I barked in irritation. Her mother bit back a laugh and I sneezed. It only happened yesterday so I still had a cold. Stupid cold. Everyone burst into a round of laughter and I growled.

"Anyways, what did you mean an icebreaker?" I asked, assholes. She cleared her throat and everyone quieted down.

"I meant when we go in a circle and say who we are, what we are, our age, if we have any kids and what we like to do," she explained. I nodded and nominated Sesshomaru to go first. He rolled his eyes and went ahead.

"I'm Sesshomaru Taisho, in human years I'm like I don't know 759...760? I forgot, but in demon years I'm 26, I have one daughter...Rin. And if you haven't guessed I'm a demon, there's not much I like, except killing people really, oh and reading. Reading and studying herbs and animal life are my only normal hobbies." he said thinking, he passed it to Sango who was chewing a piece of beef.

"My name is Sango Ryuuji and I'm 20 years old. I'm married to Miroku and have three kids. Piku, Sakura, and Huney, my pass time is making clothes for the kids, and ocassionally fixing rips in Miroku's robes. Oh and I'm human," she said bouncing Huney to keep him happy.

"Okay, I'm Rin Taisho Sesshomaru is my daddy, I'm 11 and a human and sadly I'm not married yet-"

Kagome's mom choked, "sadly? Darling you don't even have chichi's yet. You need to be worried about school not boys!"

"Mom, did you forget they live five hundred years in the past?"

Silence, "oh ya...sorry doll," she giggled. Rin laughed and continued.

"I don't have much of a hobbie, I just like flowers," she giggled. We did this until it came around to me.

"Do I really have to do this, you know who I am-"

"InuYasha don't be a sour sport," Kara laughed reaching and rubbing my kneecap. I laughed and did as she asked.

"Fine whatever, I'm InuYasha Taisho, Sesshomaru's younger, half brother. I'm 20 in demon years and like I don't know 260 in human ones I got this adopted squirt of a kid and he's five, in human years, like a month old in demon ones. Hobbies? I don't know fighting, I draw on the back of Kagome's papers and she yells at me then keeps the drawings so I guess that's my hobby...getting yelled at," I laughed. Kagome laughed.

"They're amazing mom!" she pulled one out her kimono pocket and passed it to her. I raised an eyebrow and her mom gushed over it just as she had. I peered to see which one it was and found it was the one I drew of her mother for her. She'd been so upset and sad, missing her mom so I drew a photo from memory.

"This really is good," her mom gushed. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of the soup. Why couldn't Kagome cook like this, sad curel fate why. Kagome and her mother passed the picture around until everyone had seen.

"Okay Kagome, you go then we'll be done," Kara told her. She nodded and put to picture back.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm 19 and I'm dating InuYasha, who has YET to propose, my hobbies are shopping and hanging out with my friends and...ya...Shippo's my kid. That's it," she laughed. Ms. Higurashi stood up and stretched.

"Well, it's about time I'm hit the hay, you can all talk amongst yourselfs, I'll go into the town and get you clothes tomorrow. If you want to say hi to grandpa be very quiet, but you can. Good night," she called walking away and up the stairs. Kagome finished her food and waited quietly for me to drink the bubbly stuff. It tasted AWESOME but it made my nose itch. She laughed and watched me trying to find a way to make this work out for me. Finally she gave me the straw she was using and it made things easier, making it completly possible to finish it off. I burped and she slapped my wrist.

"Eww InuYasha say excuse me," she chastised. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I'd rather go pass out on you floor," I admitted taking my stuff in the kitchen and washing it like how Ms. Higurashi taught me.

"Let's go say high to gramps," she suggested. I knew she wanted to see him, but I wasn't exactly suer if it was a good idea. Pnemonia was deadly back in the feudal era and my instinct told me to keep her away from him.

"Kagome no, you're not catching it and dying too." I told her. She giggled at me.

"InuYasha it's not that bad, there's a cure-"

"If there's a cure, why's he dying?" I asked.

"Because he's old, he can't get over it as easily." she explained. I watched her and slowly let her arm go meaning I'd allow it. We went up the stairs and into the room where the old man was hacking up a storm. It smelt like death in there and I was careful with how close she got. She slipped from my g'rasp and hugged the man.

"Oh gramps...please get better," she begged. He simply wheezed, he was asleep.

"Kagome, let's go..." I urged. She kissed his old wrinkled forehead before leaving the room. I waited until she was gone before I crumbled a leaf I'd found in the forbidden fields, in his tea. Kagome might hate me forever...but it would end his misery all together. With that I slipped away out the room and followed Kagome down the hall.

"Sleep tight Gramps," I muttered.

_**There you go updated chapter one I'm sorry if that little cliffy makes you crazy, but it's what you needed. Hahahaha I've been too nice to yall so now I'm going to be desperate and demand 6 reviews per chapter...please? I'll try finishing up editing these last four but after that 6 reviews got it? But since I'm already late to my sisters orchestra concert you will have to wait for chapter 2's updated version. :) luv my awesome. Okay byeeeee**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**See I'm back already! Miss me? I know you did, haha I didn't say last chapter, but I don't own InuYasha or any of his friends. Sniffle well now I'm depressed so ya...Eins Zwei Drei!**_

Chapter 2: All I want For Christmas Is...

_Kagome's POV_

I woke up before InuYasha to the smell of eggs, bacon, sasuage, pancakes, hashbrowns, and coffee. Mmmm. InuYasha stirred in his sleep, sniffing the air. I got up and stretched, InuYasha rose groggily, yawning big, his fangs showing. We went to brush our teeth and I opened the door to Sesshomaru and Rin's room.

"Breakfast is almost ready," I called

There was a growl and I figured out it was Sesshomaru's stomach. I raised an eyebrow, but left the room to make sure InuYasha was wearing pajama bottoms. He was, so we headed downstairs. Miroku was up talking to my mom, but Shippo lay asleep still in his spot (we're assuming he's average 5yr old size) stretched across the bed. I woke him up and he yawned big just like his father did. InuYasha went into the kitchen and came back out sad, a red spoon mark on his right hand. I giggled and kissed my boyfriends booboo.

"Did you try to snatch something?" I asked laughing. He nodded and Sesshomaru and Sango came downstairs not exactly touching, but then not exactly seperated. It was weird, but none the less I let it go. I ran up in the kitchen to see my mother not even half done and grabbed Sango, running up the stairs in my room.

"What's up Kagome?" she asked me as I went through my closet searching for my pink halter top. I rushed her into the bathroom to shower and I went back to my closet searching for that black mini skirt I'd just bought. Finally I found it under my denim jeans on the floor. She came from the bathroom wrapped in her towel, hair dripping. She didnt fear my hair dryer like the boys did and she let me comb through it, pulling it up into a high ponytail and gave her the clothes. She had no problem getting her underwear on, and I fastened her bra for her before helping her into the pink halter top and skirt.

"I feel...exposed," she admitted, pulling the edges of jean skirt downward. I giggled and put some cherry lipgloss on her lips and got dressed myself. I let my wavy hair hang down my back and got dressed in my favorite hip hugging denim wash jeans and forest green tank top, lacing up my converse. I gave Sango some flats to wear, with that we both went down to find our men and say hello. I tapped InuYasha who was playing video games with Sota when I came downstairs. He was actually pretty good at it, to be a begginer and Sota was having his butt handed to him.

"I want to get me one of these," he chuckled, dragging his eyes eyes from the TV and looking at me. He jaw dropped and his amber eyes roamed over my body. Sota took a dirty shot and killed InuYasha while he stared at me. He didn't care, put the remote down and gave me a seductive smile.

"Damn..."

"See something you like," I asked him laughing. He shrugged, and Shippo came in the room. I wasn't sure when he got dressed, but he was wearing a transformers t-shirt and jeans. He even wore sneakers over his now human feet, he looked like a normal human boy despite his poofy tail. His red hair was loose and I figured my mom had untied his hair, because he tended to complain about it being too tight. I laughed and picked him up kissing his head. His hair was wet, showing that someone had washed it for him and I smiled.

"Miroku helped me get dressed in some of Sota's old clothes while you and Sango were getting dressed. He tried to make InuYasha, but he wouldn't do it," Shippo told me. I chuckled and urged InuYasha to get dressed. Hojo used to stay over apparently and he'd left plently of male clothes that both Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha (and Miroku), could coincidently fit. Good thing too because if there was one thing mom hated it was pajamas at the table. He rolled his eyes, but went to wear what I put out for him this morning. Sesshomaru came down after InuYasha went up stairs and he had his hair braided in one long braid going down his back, a black button up and a yellow wife beater covered his chest and denim wash pair of jeans. Mom called for breakfast and InuYasha came from the sky. He wore a red muscle shirt and black jeans, his black tennis shoes were untied but it didn't stop him from making it to the kitchen first. I laughed and we all crowded around the table and mom passed out previously prepared plates and passed them out. We went to the bigger dining room, designed to hold all of our foriegn family members on holidays or what not. I sat beside InuYasha as we all joined hands to say grace then we were allowed to dig in. InuYasha still had no manners and he and Sota went at it eating like beasts. Mom giggled, taking their ravenous eating as a compliment. I rolled my eyes and ate my food like a civilized being. Shippo watched InuYasha before copying his action and scarfed down his food. I nudged InuYasha and he gave an embarrassed smile to my mother and caught Shippo's attention. Mom laughed and used a napkin to wipe a syrup stain from his face. He growled and rolled his eyes.

"Keh, thanks,"

"No problem, it was funny how my mom could keep her composure around some of the greatest demons and half demons of the feudal era and even have the guts to treat them like children. She smoothed Sesshomaru's hair and made sure we had everything we needed. She began to work her way through the mess and I began to help her. Sango and I piled dishes beside the sink and mom stopped us.

"Go have fun, Sota and I can handle this mess," she insisted handing me her card. I took it and gave her a hug, "I wouldn't know what to buy for teenage boys in this day and age regardless. Go have fun,"

"If you insist, thank you mom," I giggled tying InuYasha's shoes and Sesshomaru's. Miroku went upstairs to change and it didn't take him long to slip into a navy blue hoody and jeans. With that we left and walked down the path to town.

"Kaaaagome!" we were still far from town so I held InuYasha's hat in my hands and Shippo had his tail tucked away and hidden. I quickly placed the hat on his head as three school girls ran over to us.

"Hi Eri, Yuka, Ayumi!" I giggled and hugged each girl warmly. "This is InuYasha, my boyfriend, Sesshomaru, his brother, my friends Sango and Miroku, and this little guy is Shippo." I said pointing to each person. Shippo tugged my hand and I looked down.

"Mommy..." he showed me his finger, which he'd cut on a rock. I knelt down to his levek and kissed the booboo.

"Now Shippo don't play with sharp things," I chastised, he nodded and I smiled at him, the girls died.

"Who,"

"When,"

"HOW!"

I giggled, before I could speak InuYasha stepped up an evil smile on his face.

"Five years ago, with me...and is that really what you wanna know? How she got pregnant? I could explain, but I'd rather my kid not know about that just yet." he chuckled putting his arm around my waist, "when she got pregnant she said she was sick so...ya."

"Kagome you had a kid and didn't tell me about him?!" they screeched. I put my hands up in surrender and glared at Inu. I'd kill him. Eri knelt beside him and picked him up, in demon years he was five, in human years -according to my bonehead boyfriend- he was about 12.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha made me keep it a secret, he said it'd be easier to get through school without everyone knowing I had a kid."

"So who kept the kid? Him?"

"Ya,"

"But wouldn't he have school?" Ayumi asked me.

"He dropped out early and got a job with his dad," stupid InuYasha making lie. They passed him around and the shy kitsune turned red in the face. They all cooed and played with him.

"He looks like neither of you though," Yuka pointed out commenting on his green eyes and red hair.

"My mom had green eyes," InuYasha told them, "and her dad was a ginger." she nodded in understanding, how he knew my dad's hair color was a mystery to me, but whatever, it worked.

"Well let me buy the kid something, he's so cute, what did you say his name was again?" Eri asked.

"Shippo, my name is Shippo Taisho,"

"Well Shippo, I'll buy you something nice," she giggled. He cheered. He was adorable and as much as InuYasha picked on the boy he watched her every move and made sure she didn't hurt him. They joined us in the walk to the mall and my feudal friends couldn't contain their awe. Shippo squirmed from Eri's arms and ran into the toy store, Sango up the stairs in the forever 21. Sesshomaru walked into the Barnes and Nobles and Miroku went to the Victoria's Secret. I chased after Shippo, he was still much to small to run around alone. I finally caught him and he flailed his arms trying to continue his game with a few loose toys he found sitting around.

"No Shippo! You don't run away from mommy or daddy, you have to be with an adult in this era or bad things could happen to you. People snatch up kids like you for the fun of it and rape and kill them, you have to be careful," I chastised. He nodded.

"Sorry mom,"

"It's okay, let's see what we can find." I said, "you can have one toy." His excitement was evident on his face and he dragged me to the boys section. His emerald eyes scanned the shelves until he demon hopped to grab one. I quickly grabbed him and lifted him up, so that the surrounding adults and kids didn't catch on. Still other mothers watched us warily and ushered their kids away.

"Hey ladies," I called out to them, they wouldn't exclude my Shippo, "long time no see at the shrine." One of the women stopped recognizing me as the woman who helped run Higurashi shrine and she forced a smile.

"Oh, hi Kagome. Are you baby sitting that little guy?" she asked me.

"No, he's my son. His father's in the Game Stop,"

"What was that jumpy thing he just did," she asked me cautiously.

"He got it from his dad, his dad ran track, and he keeps teaching him to jump higher than necessary,"

"Oh...for a second I thought he was a...you know, a demon. They still exist ya know, just more well hidden than the before times." she smiled at us and walked away. I sighed in relief, paid for Shippo's toy and went to make sure the demon brothers were behaving properly. Shippo jingled his marbles as we searched for one of the two. InuYasha was at the game stop playing the video games they had out for trials.

"...I bet you I'll win," InuYasha laughed. Some fat kid looked at him in amusement.

"You'll win against me? I'm the GameKing! Accept the hierarchy peasent,"

"I like to rebel you'll learn that soon, give me these games if I win,"

"And If I win?"

"What do you want?"

"You have to work here for the rest of the holiday season,"

"Fine."

Then they set at it playing mortal combat. InuYasha was lightning on the keys and I cheered for him, so did Shippo. He nodded in awknowledgment and triple combo'd the portly man.

"No fair you're cheating, you're cheating!" the short guy yelled.

"How?"

"You double pressed the Y button,"

"I most definetly did not, you're trying to distract me and it ain't workin," Inu laughed hitting another unknown combat and dragon striking his opponent. The red letters flew up on the screen.

_K.O._

"Ha! I win fat man!"

The man rolled his eyes and rang up the PSP and the four games he had his eye on.

"I'll accept your offer and work here though if you want, it seems like a cool place to work," InuYasha decided. I had to step in there, he had no I.D. and his birth certificate was probably set a good 700 years ago.

"Do you have I.D.?"

"He's from...bangledesh...he doesn't have any documents," I interjected.

"Bangledesh..." he gave me a confused look, "well okay then. You start tomorrow Mr..."

"InuYasha Taisho is my name,"

"Mr. Taisho,"

We left the store, InuYasha happy with his winnings and we searched for Sesshomaru. He was still in the bookstore, sitting in the corner reading a medical book. The employees tried telling him he had to buy it or get out, but he wasn't exactly listening. I called out to him and he looked up in annoyance.

"What Kagome,"

"I'll buy you the book just c'mon,"

"That's stupid, I'm nearly finished. I don't care what they say I'm going to finish this book and then I will leave,"

I rolled my eyes and he went back to his book.

"Fine, come find us when your done," I told him leaving. We three wandered around a bit, I'd forgotten which store Sango ran in and during our search InuYasha grabbed me and pointed. Miroku sat on a stool, recording headphones blocking out outside noises and he was in a glass booth. We stood behind the DJ and listened to him sing an American rock song, that my friend Yuka loved. It was called The drug in me is you if I wasn't mistaken and he sung it well.

"...I'm so high on misery can't you see...oh can't you seee...can't you see!"

I clapped to myself, he didn't hear me and when he opened his eyes, he smiled at us. There was evident sadness in his eyes and I wondered why, but regardless I smiled back, InuYasha was picking on Shippo.

"Stop that," I gave Miroku a thumbs up and he exited the booth. Ayumi stood beside me and cheered for him openly. He gave her a sexy smile and she squealed. I laughed, Ayumi and her antics were enough to crack even the toughest nutt. He strolled over, someone had taken his hair from the ponytail and he looked like a head banging rockstar. I looked at InuYasha who would be just as sexy as a rockstar and an image of him in rock star attire, with his human hair and a cherry red electric guitar. InuYasha got excited and asked me if he could try the karaoke booth. I shrugged, 1 out of every 20 people who entered the booth were actually talented so InuYasha wouldn't be ridiculed for sounding bad. The music started and he gave me a thumbs up. It sounded like Only One by BoA and I got excited that was my FAVORITE song in the world.

"Meo ryojyeoman ganuen guedae you're the only one nae ga sarang haet deon geonman you're the only one..."

I let the words take me I loved every line of this song and I think he may have noticed it a little bit. The song ended too quickly and he left the booth. The statistic had been broken, now it was every 2 out of 20. InuYasha had an amazing voice and he laughed at my reaction kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me close to him. The other cleared their throats and I pulled back giggling and leaning on his chest. We saw Sesshomaru walking up to us stretching. Why was no one in this group ugly? All three had beautiful hair, nice muscles, breath taking smiled...it was unfair to the other pathetic boys that tried for our affections, but oh well. Speaking of pathetic males Hojo came from behind calling out to me. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey Hojo," come to think of it the years had done him well, his mouse brown hair had grown out to about his shoulders, and you could see he'd been working out. He was forming muscles, nice ones at that, and he had a dragon tatoo on his arm. He wore a black wife beater shirt and some black skinny jeans.

"I haven't seen you in forever! It's like you disappeared off the face of the Earth," he commented pulling me into a nice hug. InuYasha growled and I rolled my eyes.

"I know I know, I moved in with my boyfriend to help raise my son," I told him, it was the truth no matter how many details it was missing. He nodded.

"Is that him right there?"

Shippo stepped forward and I introduced him, "Shippo, meet Hojo, he's an old friend from highschool."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hojo,"

"Nice to meet you as well, it's been nice seeing you all," Hojo said quickly as a blonde vixen came sashaying down the aisle. She spotted him telling us good bye and she went red in the face.

"Hojo! Are you serious! You're flirting with that whore of a friend again?!"

Whore? Did she think Sesshomaru was a girl? Because I KNOW she wasn't talking to me. I cleaned my ear with my pinky.

"Excuse me what did you call me?"

"I called you a whore,"

"Look Barbie, I don't get WHY you're trying to start stuff, but I don't have time for it, so walk away,"

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"Is that really a question you want to ask?"

"Look chick just leave her alone, she gets kinda crazy-" InuYasha was trying to warn her, but she cut him off and kept talking.

"Shut up white hair, this is between me and your bitch," she dug in purse before something whirled past her head, clipping her ear. She whined about the pain, before she randomly hit her knees and passed out as the second snowglobe raced through the air and shattered against her head. I covered my mouth and saw InuYasha growling ferally. Shippo was on his back covering his father's glowing red eyes and I cursed under my breath. Bring you guard dog to the mall and this is what happens.

"Sesshomaru could you-"

"I got it, you finish the shopping, I'll take care of him," he said in understanding wrestling his brother out the store. I sighed and went to hurry up just throwing a bunch of clothes of the right size into the basket. I saw Sango and called out to her having her look for a bunch clothes in certain sizes. The total came to about 479 dollars and we rushed outside.

"So what happened?"

"InuYasha cracked a snowglobe on some chicks head,"

"Good call taking away his sword," Sango muttered. I nodded, I know right.

"InuYasha...why?"

"I was protecting you,"

"From some chick with air bags as tits? I don't need protection here! You could've really hurt her!" I chastised. His ears drooped and he put his head down, aww.

"Guess it was another stupid mistake...whatever, I was just thinking what if guns where really dangerous and I hadn't protected you, I don't regret it!"

"Wait what did you say?" I asked.

"What can't hear now?"

"I didn't see a gun InuYasha, what are you talking about," this was starting to freak me out.

"I did, and in every game I've played they kill the enemy,"

Now I was freaking out, I hadn't seen a gun, or seen her reach for anything then I heard Sesshomaru howl. I turned to see a red car speed off into the distance and turn a corner. I demanded he move his hand so I could see the afflicted area. Gun shot.

"I'm not InuYasha you PISS HOLES," he yelled angrily. I couldn't take him to the hospital because he didn't have any paper work, so instead we rushed him home. I called mom on our way and had her prep the first aid kit. The second we got in mom made Sesshomaru take off his shirt and she picked the bullet out, the wound was closing and she had to get out before the lead poison spred. She got it out, despite his growling and cursing. She dabbed alchohal on the wound and he roared, I swear these boys. A hole through the gut? No problem, but a hot shower or a bit of alchohal and they were ready to cry. Wow.

"How did this happen?" mom asked us. I told her the entire story and she nodded declaring we couldn't go outside the shrine boundaries for a while without supervision. I was okay with that. We bandaged Sessho up and had him sit and relax for a while. InuYasha showed me a paper.

"You give people stuff on Christmas right?"

"Yes,"

"Well what would you want?" he asked giving me a pen and the paper.

"I don't know! You don't have to give me anything, I'm just happy you're here,"

"Tell me what you want..._please _or I'll politely go through your stuff until I find something you don't have,"

I rolled my eyes and wrote some stuff on the paper before folding it and giving it back to him.

"Happy?"

"Very,"

I laughed as he and Shippo ran away together to do whatever they did. Boys. They were so weird.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Miroku asked me, I nodded and led him to my room, closing the door behind him. He gave me a sad, weak smile.

"Tell me the truth...what's going on between them?"

_**I only did minor tweaking for this chapter so ya...you find out what happened to grandpa next chapter so hold your horses, but who should find his body? Hmmm MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA okay bye! Review please, it means so much to me and fills my frozen heart with joy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do realize everyone but Kagome and her family have been very very OOC sorry about that, I will try putting them back in character if it's possible. Alright chapter three here we go! Eins Zwei Drei!**_

_**Chapter 3: White Christmas**_

_InuYasha POV_

I lay on Kagome's bed, waiting for her to get back, her and Miroku had gone for a 'walk' apparently and I couldn't find her. I sighed and took out my PSP, being amazing had it's perks and this was one of them. The door flung open maybe an hour later and Kagome looked beyond pissed off.

"What's wrong 'gome?" I asked her turning from my stomach and looking at her genuinely concerned. When she was mad enough to slam doors or scream I had better check it out or it'd be my ass. She flopped down beside me and yelled in frustration.

"Nothing I just...do you know is Sango is cheating on Miroku? You mentioned his sent being on her, but how much interaction does it really take to get someone to smell like them?"

"It all depends, while some scents over powering, it can take anything from the wind blowing in a certain direction to something more intimate," I told her. She nodded and leaned on my shoulder.

"She better not be cheating on him, or I'll choke her myself."

I chuckled and tilted her head back giving her a sweet kiss. She kissed me back forgetting her woes and worries just reeling in the effects and feeling of my mouth crushed against hers, and our tongues fighting for dominance, in a battle I eventually won. Her little hand roamed up my chest before it linked with the other around my neck and she climbed onto my lap. Jeez Kagome. I didn't deny her obvious advances and I had her shirtless when the door opened. I tossed my shirt over her bare body before whoever could see MY Kagome.

"Are you two decent," he held a clawed hand over his eyes and I growled.

"Why not knock first jack ass,"

He opened his eyes and rolled his eyes.

"I need to talk with you, come,"

"I'm not your chihuahua, I don't just 'come' on demand," I growled looking away and sticking my nose in the air.

"This isn't a game, come. Now," he wrapped a strong hand around my wrist and with a single tug dragged me off her bed and out the door. I slung my fist into his jaw and he growled, eyes glowing red.

"I've had about enough of your shit you spoiled dog,"

"Then come at me," we took it outside so not to destroy Kagome's home and I cracked my knuckles, the only weapons we had were strength and speed and I could take him any day. We circled each other like dogs and the two human girls ran out in the middle of our area.

"The both of you stop it now!" Kagome demanded.

"There's nothing either of you will gain from fighting like dogs, so just calm down" Rin said rationally.

"Can you two get throught this last month without ripping patches from the others heads for us?" Kagome asked softly. Her eyes locked with mine and she gave me a pleading face.

"Please?" I saw Sesshomaru's eyes fixate on Rin's and he sighed, delengthening his claws and calling for a temporary treaty.

"Truce?"

"Keh, whatever," I shook his clawed hand and rolled my eyes walking away from them both.

"Wait...brother, I still need to talk to you,"

I started to tell him just how much I cared what he needed to talk about, but I kept my comments to myself and turned around letting go of Kagome's hand and sending her on her way inside. Rin followed her and I heard them head up to Kagome's room while I stayed behind to talk to this joker. He sat on the stairs beside the door. That was his first sign of weakness, as he made sure I was the only one watching he let his head fall to his hands and he huffed letting an idle hand run through his unbraided bang.

"Out with it all ready,"

"Sit down," it wasn't a question or a demand. It was more of an...an option if you will and I swallowed hard, he had to be off his rocker. He toyed with a vine necklace she'd no doubt made for him and fingered the fang idley.

"How old is Kagome?"

"About 19, why?"

"Sango is 20...that's close enough, is Kagome ever...I don't know...indecisive, like question to herself if she made the right choice? Is she happy with you, I mean?"

"As far as I know, she hasn't said otherwise,"

"But her thoughts I mean,"

"I haven't mated her yet I can't pick up on her thoughts, why are you asking me this? I don-"

"Nevermind, you are useless to me," he decided getting up. My butt was cold and these jeans were giving me a rash, I grabbed him by the braid.

"You're going to tell me what's up I didn't freeze for five minutes waiting for you to talk for you to deem me useless!"

He cracked a small smile and sat back down.

"How do you know if a girl is actually in love with me, and not just seeking revenge for previous issues early on in the relationship?" he asked me slowly, "like when she first came to me she unloaded all her woes and grievances about the pervert I didn't care at the time, just listened, because in exchange she sold me her body. I listened to her until gradually the stories began to piss me off more and more I like her now, but she hasn't told me she liked me yet...so I haven't moved in anyway toward her, haven't kissed her, touched her, marked her. Now... you don't see how she looks at Miroku...it makes me sick. She forcing herself to stay with him and she's lost all interest..."

This was as open as he'd ever been and I cleared my throat, unsure of what to say.

"Well Miroku's my friend so I won't speak out against him,"

"I don't want you to, I want you to give me advice how did you make Kagome love you after you did so much stupid stuff?"

"I won't say anything that would hurt his chances,"

"Why not?"

"He's my friend!"

"But you're MY brother!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up before getting ready to walk away.

"Ya, but he's been more of a brother than you've been in four years than you have been in your entire 200 years knowing me," I growled, he grabbed my wrist.

"Blood is th-"

"No! Sesshomaru, it's not! It hasn't been for the past 220 years, you're hatred for half breeds has driven you to exhile me for my entire life! And now you're coming to me and saying that you expect me to betray my real brother! You're crazy, my advice to you is to let whatever is gonna happen, happen. If you love her, grab her now, because Miroku is a better man than you ever will be," I growled walking back inside leaving him on the front porch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Kagome POV_

I heard mom scream and I ran to see what was wrong.

"Dad!" I ran faster and trampled Sota trying to get in the room. Grandpa sat up in his bed and watched me move toward him in confusion.

"K...Kagome is that you," he coughed and choked before giving me a big hug. Oh grandpa.

"Why am I in this bed Kara? Get me unhooked, I want to properly say hello,"

"But dad...don't you feel that?" There was a gash from his elbow to his wrist where he drug it or something and hurt himself. I got the first aid kit and got ready to help him out.

"Feel what?"

"The cut!" he looked down and jumped.

"When did that happen," I made a face and bandaged it up before explaining to him that everyone was here.

"Let me see my great grandson," he demanded, I called Shippo and the kitsune came running around the corner before stopping short and making me jump.

"This is Shippo," I told him, "my adoptive son."

"Shippo huh? Hmmm, he's adorable. Is he a demon? And what I want to see is you have one of InuYasha's babies,"

"Hopefully you will," he burst into another round of coughing before passing out.

"InuYasha..." I called, he came into the room and saw the old man, instantly helping him up, "thank you, he was fine and then he collapsed."

"Are you sure he didn't over exhert himself?" he asked taking him back to his room.

"I didn't think so...I don't know," I caught InuYasha looking down guiltily, but I didn't say anything. I knew how he was he liked to help people (people he liked anyway) and when someone was sick he couldn't stand sitting by and watching. Once he sat my grandpa down we went to my room and he looked at the ceiling.

"He asked when we would have a kid of our own," I muttered randomly. He smiled at me a little looking me up and down, "he wants to see it before he dies." InuYasha swallowed hard and looked away.

"Kagome I..." he stopped there before sitting up and starting to pace.

"You what?"

"I...I'm not ready for a pup," that was a lie he always hinted that he wanted a couple, but didn't want to commit enough to get one. Stupid.

"Are you sure that's it?" I asked slowly. He shook his head no, before turning on his heels and climbing out the window. I sighed and sat where he once sat. Oh Inu what were you hiding.

_**Okay updated version give me revieeeeews! After all I'm amazing you know :D love meeeee. Okay here. Up it goes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**See I'm back, not too long, I'm boring myself with the fluff so dramatics time much? Muwhahahahahaha oh btw a poll who do you like more? SesshXSango or SangoXMiroku? Thought I'd see which you liked better. Okay, so...ya that's it and okay bye Eins Zwei Drei!**_

_**Chapter 4: Last Christmas**_

_Sesshomaru POV_

I sat in our room thinking. Inu had a good point, a really good one at that...I rolled my eyes and growled, so what I abandoned him the first two centries of his life, it was friendly competition and he lived through it, I made him as invincible as he is today, I mean, without my rivalry he'd probably be rotting under a bridge some where. I did what was right for my half breed brother and now he was strong enough to protect not only himself, but others as well. I did my job as big brother, so why did he hate me now? I'd never asked him for a thing a day in my life so why was he acting like this? I knew the answer, but I wouldn't admit it. Stupid half demon, so ungrateful. I watched over him, when he couldn't find a meal as a child I'd catch and even cook one for him, then leave it beside him for when he awoke. He always thought it was his mothers ghost, but it was me...until he was big enough, old enough to fight for himself then I even trained him like he was my own son! I growled, infuriated, then stood up to tell him exactly what I was thinking, he needed to know. He'd replaced me with that human monk! I slung the door open and walked to Kagome's room. They were all four talking and I glared at Sango. She was a apart of _them_. I should've known a girl her age of her beauty wouldn't settle for a cold man like me, she deserved better, but she wasn' t supposed to figure that out...not soon at least. She was supposed to get attached and...ugh she smiled at me, that dazzling smile she always gave me when I walked in the room, but then she let her eyes fall and they didn't reconnect.

"InuYasha,"

"I'm not talking to you again," he snorted in annoyance. I rolled my eyes and snorted, a trade I acquired from him.

"Good, I don't want you to talk I want you to listen, you said Miroku was more of a brother to you when I wasn't...answer me this, if I didn't fight you every week would you be half as strong as you are now?" I asked him. It took him a while to respond and when he did you could feel the bite in his words.

"I thought I was supposed to be listening,"

"Okay, you're right," shock hit him in the face and I continued, "the meals, left for you when you were younger, they were me I cared for you all your life basically, I was never far away. It wasn't like I couldn't kill you, it was I didn't want to kill you, I could kill you all in one blow, even when you almost chopped my arm off (I can't stand him being an amputee so accept him having both arms) I retreated, I could've killed so many times, why didn't you see that,"

"Well, if I'm allowed to talk now, you shouldn't have kids, you suck as a father and a protector, you're STILL no brother of mine, you weak willed sap, you couldn't even face me when I was a kid well enough to talk to me. You let me think my only living relative was in the mainland living an entirely seperate life from me, HIS KID BROTHER! What kind of savior are you?"

"You should be grateful-"

"For what!"

"You're supposed to be listening!"

"To what? To your excuses? No! I'm done listening to your idiocy, dad would hate you for what you've done and you know it!"

"He wouldn't-"

"Yes. He. Would,"

I stopped and glared at him, how would he know what father wanted from me or what he would've wanted, he couldn't even bring a photo to mind, so I dug in my pocket and brought out a crumbled piece of cloth.

"What can I do to prove to you, that I am more of a brother than your precious monk," I asked him quietly, my last living relative from my dad's side and he hated me. Well done Sesshomaru, well done.

"Act like it,"

"Fine, come here," I demanded, my voice was frozen over with bitterness as I watch Miroku edge a hand over Sango's, giving her a small smile. She smiled back, her face calm and uninterested it was simply...a smile. He obeyed my command and I gave him the cloth in my hand. He looked at it.

"Who is this,"

"Don't you recognize your own father when you see him? You look more like your mom...but you have father's hair and eyes,"

"You lucky dog," he whispered.

"What?"

"You look just like dad,"

"Ya, I do, but it doesn't really matter," he was so caught up in the picture that he didn't notice me wrapping my arms around him in a hug. He wanted me to prove it? Fine. I pulled him closer and into a hug, kissing his forehead gently. He struggled, but I kept him there and his friends watched this encounter. Whatever. I let him go and he stared at me pouting, blushing even. I chuckled. I opened my mouth to say something else, but stopped and he rushed away. I rolled my eyes and went back to me and Rin's room. She briefly looked my way giving me a brilliant smile as I left and I felt my heart pound in joy, or fear, or exitement and I smiled. My Sango.

_InuYasha POV_

Kagome hugged me around the neck stealing a sneak peak at the picture I held gently in my hands.

"Wow, he looks just like-"

"Sesshomaru? Ya, I know..."

"Are you gonna forgive him?"

It shouldn't have made me so mad that she asked me that, it wasn't a secret that I had no intention to do so.

"It's none of your buisness Kagome," I growled, she gasped, a little shocked and looked away from me.

"Sorry, I was just wonderi-"

"Well don't wonder," I clenched my fist and went out her window leaping to the highest sturdy branch I could find. I heard her sigh and she shut the window. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the tree. She was so nosy, I didn't know myself what I planned to do, or even how I felt about this...and she was already butting in! I sighed and looked again at the picture. Dad...

"Hey..." I looked down and saw Shippo sitting at the base of the tree.

"What kid," couldn't I get a moment to myself around here? Obviously not.

"What you said to Kagome was really mean," he told me, pointing up at me. I dropped a weak branch down on him and he cried out.

"Go away,"

"No! You hurt her feelings, go apologize!" he demanded. I scoffed and jumped off into the distance, bounding outside the shrines captive walls and up to the building tops racing across them, my feet only landing long enough to give me enough air to move from the different roof tops until I reached the dome of a building and I perched myself on the side. I needed somewhere quiet to think, and since there was no such place, I settled for this dome. It was secluded at very least. How would anyone else conquer this...I mean he went from hating my race and my guts to I've always loved you, it reminded me of a play Kagome's grandpa watched all the time in his room with his tissue box. I had no real interest in playing the long lost brother Fredrick, but I wanted the truth. I wanted a sure fire way to decided weather he was lying or not. _The only way you'll know is to test him out. _I sighed and looked to the heavens for guidance, I was granted a single raindrop that slid down my nose and off the tip, onto the picture. I tucked it away and took off towards Kagome's house before I got drenched in these jeans. Too late for that thought though, billions of other raindrops came crashing down and before I got to Kagome's, my entire body from head to toe was soaked. Ms. Higurashi smiled at me as I stood dripping in the corridor, before readying to shake myself dry, she caught me and put a towel on my head drying the hair before I had enough time tp soak her walls in rain water.

"Go hop in the shower and change into something nice, we're all going out to dinner," she instructed, I heard the blowdryer going in Kagome's room and I crept by there until I realized I needed clothes so I slowly opened the door to see her blow drying and curling her raven hair.

"Kagome?" she turned around and I slipped both arms around her pulling her into my arms.

"You okay now?" she asked me looking at me with big brown eyes.

"Ya, sorry about that I got a little...overwhelmed," I told her bending down to kiss her, my hair was still dripping and she laced her fingers in it. I drove her into her vanity, deepening our kiss. She tried pushing back, but I drove her father and a clawed hand roamed over her mountainous body.

"Sis what are you doing?!" Sota cried out. I jumped back, letting her go and repositioning her skirt so that it didn't looked to bad.

"MOM!" I covered his mouth and bent down to his level.

"You didn't see anything," I growled, claw to his throat. He gulped and nodded.

"What were you doing to my sister," he whimpered, "I won't let you hurt her." he tried to take some strength in his words, but I knocked that out of him and moved on.

"None of your buisness, I wasn't hurting her, now move on," I ordered. He stood his ground and looked past me.

"Kagome are you okay? If he's hurting you I'll beat him up for you, it's my responsibility as a brother,"

She giggled, "I'm fine Sota, no worries," he looked me up and down before walking away. I closed her door and I picked up some jeans.

"She said something nice InuYasha not jeans, here go ahead and shower I'll pick something for you," I nodded and went to do as she said. I finally figured out how tame the shower and I actually almost enjoyed it, I took my time washing my hair of the rain water and got out drying my hair like a person. What if I could get a job? And then maybe Kagome and the rest of us could live here in this era? Everyone seemed to enjoy it here, but it'd be a lot of work...we all had proper education me being the son of a pretty much princess, Sango the head demon slayer's daughter, Miroku a well off monk, and Sesshomaru was pretty smart to. It wasn't that we couldn't go to that school thing Kagome told me so much about it'd just be difficult. I opened her door and closed it back, she'd lain out black, silk like pant on the bed with a red silkyish shirt accompanied by a matching black jacket. She caught me from behind and her and Shippo tried bringing me down, when it didn't work Miroku tackled me from my weak side, knocking me over and I growled as Kagome grabbed her blowdrier and began to dry my hair. She kept a small kitchen sword to my throat and I huffed in annoyance.

"I hate you wench," the heat from the little pink thing made my ears flatten against my head and she dropped it tickling my ears to get them to cooperate with her. They refused.

"I'm sorry wittle puppy ears, please come back," she cooed. I grunted, as it gradually cooled down up there they began to pop back up. She giggled and avoided them, letting them dry naturally. The rest she blowdried mercilessly. She was having way to much fun and when she was done she kissed me and showed me my pony tail. I used my claw to pop the restraints and she huffed at me.

"I worked hard on that, you have a lot of hair,"

"I know, but I don't like it,"

She gave me the clothes and I got dressed in them, letting her button the shirt for me. I tucked it in like she told me too and I ditched the jacket idea. The sun was slowly going down and I swore. I felt my head and fangs tingle, my fingertips I watched the claws disappear and the hair hanging over my shoulder darkened into a deep black. Stupid new moon. Kagome squealed.

"Now we don't have to pin your ears down!" I gave her a weird look with my now violet eyes and she kissed my cheek. "I'm so glad."

"Good for you," I muttered and stretched popping my back. She got dressed in a little red dress, with black strap up heels. Her dress clung to her curves and was sleeveless. I gave her a once over and she sprayed me with something that smelt like pine and pharamones. I rolled my eyes and she led me down the stairs. Sesshomaru sat by himself on the chair while Sango and Miroku relaxed together on the love seat reading fortunes on their hands. I felt a lump of something similar to anger form in my throat, but I swallowed it and looked away, back at Kagome who held my hand and sat down on the regular couch.

"So InuYasha...what did your mom do? Did she remarry? Or what?" she asked me looking up at me, she knew I was more open as a human so she always asks me weird questions like these.

"No, she didn't we lived in her father's estate until she died and I moved on leaving the place,"

"She was the daughter of a lord?"

"Uh...ya..."

"That's so cool!" she squealed and everyone looked at me in disbelief, how was a rude half demon like that from royal upbringing? Ha. I laughed to myself.

"Surprised?"

"Ya," Sango.

"Maybe," Miroku.

"A lil bit." Shippo.

"No," Sesshomaru, looked at his claws, and retracted them as Kagome's mom patted his shoulder.

"Are you all ready?" she asked. She wore a knee length black buisness dress with a modest neck line and a grey blazer with black heels.

"Yes," Sango told her in a gentle grey fluttery dress. I looked at Sesshomaru who wore grey and black and raised an eyebrow.

"Sango...why are you wearing a different color than your mate?" I asked her, Kagome was matching me and so shouldn't she Miroku?

"Oh uh...I don't know, I guess I just didn't know he was wearing blue," she stammered blushing, I nodded slowly and tried shrugging it off. I looked over at Sesshomaru who masked an expression the second it surfaced. I rolled my eyes, why should I care he was upset or happy or whatever? I didn't. Kagome leaned on my shoulder and I smiled at her that was when her mother fully noticed what was different.

"Your ears are gone!"

"Ya...so? I'm human tonight, problem?" I snorted. She laughed.

"Not at all, it'll make tonight so much easier to accomplish," she giggled grabbing jingly metal things attacked to a cloth neck thing.

"Well let's go,"

I sat in the back with Kagome and Miroku while Sango and Sessho sat in the middle column of seats. Sota stayed home watching the kids and their grandfather, we got about half way through dinner, enduring the secret looks Sango gave Sesshomaru and the tiny smiles he gave back to her, before something in Ms. Higurashi's bag rang. It made most of us jump except Kagome who calledit a phone...or whatever. She even began speaking into to.

"Hey Sota?" if there was ever a time I needed my tessuiga it was now, they had Kagome's kid brother trapped in a tiny speaking box! She went back to speaking. "Oh no...okay Sota have you called 911?..." silence as she listened to the pleas, "alright which hospital are they taking him too?" more silence. "alright, we'll be home to pick up the kids and we'll split up and all head to the hospital." she flipped the thing closed and I scratched my head.

"Aren't you gonna get him out?" I asked her. She was focused on getting a servers atttention. One finally appeared, jeez did their masters know they were so slow? He came back with white bowl looking things that Ms. Higurashi quickly emptied the food into and stacked.

"Wait..." she slowed in her stacking, "what did you say."

"Your son, aren't you going to at least help him out?" I asked her pointing to the previously speaking square. She blinked at me a little and giggled.

"Oh no InuYasha it's a communication device," she explained. Oh.

"Mom, what was wrong?" Kagome asked her. She sighed and handed half the white things to me and half to Sessho.

"Grandpa had a heartattack, Sota said he came in the room and he was jerking with every symptom of a heart attack, but couldn't feel it. He's in ICU now, since he didn't feel anything wrong he it went on until his heart completly failed. Kagome...he may not make it past tonight."

_**Another cliffy. I'm awesome so ya tomorrow hopefully you get two since my school made it to state finals and I have possibly the biggest final of my entire high school career on monday at 9:25, plus rehearsal for the church song I'm performing...that may or may not happen. I don't think my beta is doing her job so I'm ultra sorry for any mistakes I made. I love you all review please! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Be lucky I love you all, I got my song down and the game isn't until 8:30! By the way be sure to cheer on the Norcross blue devils if you live in geaorgia go to high school and plan to go to the Georgia dome today! :) The other team (don't know who they are) probably stinks anyways. Well Grape juice (dude I know from apush) there's school spirit for ya. Ha. Okay onwards my darlings sorry if it's short! Oh and P.S, if the details I give you are faulty I'm sorry I take physics not anatomy soooo get over it.**_

_**Chapter 5: Keep Holding On (not a christmas song yes I know)**_

_InuYasha POV_

Kagome cried into my chest most of the drive to her house and I swallowed the guilty lump in my throat I should've told her...but I didn't and now her grandpa could die...I held her close to me and she sniffled.

"Kagome he'll be fine, he's made it this far he wouldn't die on you yet,"

"InuYasha," she whispered, "you don't understand. He's 95 and his heart stopped pumping for a good five minutes. Your heart is what keeps your blood pumping and keeps you alive, if your blood doesn't pump oxygen can't get to your brain and you die..."

I nodded and kissed her forehead, "Kagome...if an old geezer like that can live through a heartattack and oxygen loss, I'm sure he'll be fine, your brother said he was still alive..."

"But how did he not feel himself having a heart attack?" she whispered. I looked away and cleared my throat.

"These things happen," I told her, ya when your poisoned with a nerve neutralizer. We got to her house and she loaded another machiene similar to Kara's (just smaller) with me, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku. Everyone else piled in with Kara. Kagome was a surprisingly good driver even with tears clouding her vision. Kami what had I done? I knew when I did it, it'd kill her if she knew...but I didn't expect this to happen. I expected him to die peacefully, and painlessly. To die so that no one would cry over his painful passing; but smile if only a little because he went silently. I was wrong, he wasn't going without a fight and I took away the last defense mechanism he had against this deisease. I dropped my head against my hands.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I yelled. I began to nervously chew my thumb and finally I was able to slow my racing thoughts and breathe.

"InuYasha..." she said between gasped, "take the wheel." she unhooked her self and demanded we switch seats as she pulled to an off ramp.

"Wait Kagome I don't know what I'm doing!"

"InuYasha I need you I can't any...more,,,," she was sobbing now and I gulped taking her seat. Good thing I could learn from observation. I did just as she did using the smells to guide me, she gave me directions and I successfully (crookedly) parked the beast. Her mom was there before us and was informed enough to give us a full report.

"His heart attack was because he strained himself too much, he was playing with the kids according to Sota and then he fell out...the doctors found an unknown source in his blood stream they say it looked like the carnivi soluto, but that went extinct hundreds of years ago." she told us. I continued to keep my trap shut about what I'd done and Kagome and I were let in to see him. We were led down a sterile white hallway until a door was opened and I saw the frail old mann in a bed with something on his face.

"Oh grandpa..." she whispered. I urged her inside and she slowly went, "how did this happen..." she grabbed his hand and he twitched.

"Kagome...I have something to tell you..." I began. My concious was over riding my conscience by now. I had to tell her, if another crystal tear fell from her porcelin face I was certain I'd die.

"What is it?" she asked me looking up.

"I...I did this to him," my voice was barely above a whisper, but I saw she'd hurt. Her chestnut eyes widened and her bottom lip trmbled.

"Oh God...InuYasha...why?"

"I smelt death on him Kagome...he's gonna die no matter what and it's gonna be soon...I didn't want him to suffer, I didn't want anyone to hurt...his pain would hurt you all more, was trying to protect you and help him...I didn't... I didn't think any of this would happen!" she shook her head at me and swallowed her sorrow.

"How COULD you?! He's not YOUR grandfather he's mine! What you did could cost him his life! Didn't you even stop to think that he could feel the pain for a REASON it's a defense mechanism! It tells people when they're in danger! But you took that away from him!"

I took her scolding, knowing I deserved it and I gulped.

"Kagome I'm sorry," my voice was still just as soft.

"You're sorry...you're _sorry! _Wow InuYasha, I forgot being sorry was the cure to disease and death and sorrow..." she muttered turning around to speak with her grandfather. I let silence fall, I should've never said anything, but even still I know I did right. She sighed and turned back to me.

"Reverse it," she demanded. She knew full well I had no supplies to do that, and know way to even try.

"Kagome I..."

"Why is it that you can always mess things up, but can never fix them?" she asked harshly. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I muttered. I realize just how much of a wimp move it was, but I slid down the side of the wall and held my head in my hands, "I just don't know...I...I'm an idiot and I know that. You can hate me, but Kagome...I did it for both of you. It wasn't another act of reckless idiocy...he's going to die Kagome. Since the second I stepped into this time I smelt death lingering around here. I just wanted it to be painless as possible..." she walked over to me and ran her hand harshly across my face, she'd long since removed my enchanted neckless and I was thankful that she was okay she slapped me, I deserved it. Then she dropped to her knees and cried in my chest. The nurse came back in telling us that visiting hours where over. I lifted her up and carried her out to the waiting room. Kagome's mom would hate me for this, but I swallowed the fear and told her the entire story. Tears spilled from her eyes and she looked away from me.

"Sango, Miroku, dear take the children away please." she said. There was a barrier there and it was about to burst. I stepped forward knowing I was in for it, knowing she was going to make it worse than her daughter did, but instead she cried in my chest. She cried harder than Kagome did and I sighed, stroking her short hair hoping to ease her pain somehow.

"Oh InuYasha...are you sure?" she sobbed. I hated to tell her.

"Yes,"

"Isn't there ANY chance?" she asked me hopefully. I crushed her hope.

"A very slim one,"

"How long,"

This I really didn't want to tell her, but she pushed me for a response. Kagome twirled her hair around her finger.

"Ms. Higurashi...please don't make me answer that," I begged.

"You poisoned my father...don't I deserve to have access to that information at least?"

"If you keep him on that machiene maybe until the 25th of this month, I'm not sure...but if you take it off of him, tonight."

"Christmas," they both muttered. I looked away and Ms. Higurashi pulled herself together and nodded.

"You said there was a slim chance, so I'm going to hold onto that," she decided, too each his own. Kagome pulled me aside and I looked down into her conflicted eyes.

"I know we planned to wait until we were married, but...I need to get pregnant...I need it to happen tonight," she told me, "he wanted to see me have your child and maybe we can keep him alive long enough for that, aren't demon pregnancies shorter.

"Kagome. Stop, you won't be able to concieve and give birth to a child before he passed," I told her.

"But he'd at least know it existed, that it'd live!" she was pleading and I couldn't deny her.

"Kagome is this really what you want?" I asked her. She nodded and I sighed, "what m'lady wants m'lady gets." I told her and she smiled gratefully giving me a quick kiss. I stretched, I'd get her when she was furtile and she'd be happy. I followed her to her mother who stared absently at the door. I shook her arm and told her I'd stay up waiting for a report and they should sleep. Kagome told me to be sure to leave when dawn came and get the hat from her car. I nodded and she laid on my chest while her mother leaned on my shoulder. Soon Miroku and everyone else returned. I made the quiet sign and they stayed silent, waiting to ask for details. A nurse came up to me asking if I was the 'fiance' of Kagome Higurashi.

"Ya, I am. Gimme a sec," I gently eased both women off, Miroku letting Kagome rest on his chest and Sessomaru allowing Ms. Higurashi to lean on him.

"Can we go speak in private?" she asked. I nodded and she led me to an office.

"Since you're the man of the family, we need you to decide what to do, he isn't breathing on his own, his heart isn't beating independently either...he's in really bad shape. Keeping him on life support would be expensive and the insurance he's under won't cover more than two weeks," she told me.

"So...basically you're telling me, that since they can't pay you're going to let him die? That's the most selfish thing I've ever heard, the doctors in my village are far more generous they don't expect payment from the people they help, maybe a meal at most! What is wrong with you dumb people! You're gonna let a man die because you can't afford a new horse or whatever you people buy with your precious money,"

"We have bills to pay as well and the only way we can do that is to give service to the PAYING public, now sir, if you can't come up with a three thousand dollar payement by the end of the week, I'm sorry, but we are going to have to remove him from our facilities," she told me clearing her throat signifying it was my cue to leave.

"You're a rotten bitch you know that,"

"Good day sir," I turned on my heels and left the room and went to tell the Higurashi women my sour news.

"How'd it go?" Miroku asked.

"Not well, they want a shit load of money in a week. I could go back home and empty my mom's cash. She left me a ton of it, like trillions and trillions. I don't know how much it'd be here, but it's be something," I decided. He nodded. I woke the women to tell them the news and Kagome pulled me down close to her.

"You're changing," she whispered. I flattened my ears against my head and stayed squatting so as to not drop with black hair and return to stanfding with silver. She rushed me to the women's room and forced my hair under the sink.

"Now we can just say we rinsed the hair dye out," she told me gently wetting my ears which flicked the droplets off.

"Alright, but Kagome they want 3,000 dollars by the end of the week," I told her she stopped.

"They what, what about our insurance?"

"I don't really know what that is, but she said it won't cover more than two weeks,"

She sighed and finished wetting my hair.

"Tell mom the news you found out, I'm gonna stay a little behind." she decided. I nodded and she went into a little cut off room. I told her mother and she made a face taking a black clip from her hair and clipping my ears down. It hurt, but not as much as being disected so I let it go. Kagome told me about people here, they always wanted to cut you open and see what made you tick.

"I'm going to say good bye to my father and then we should head home, we all need some rest and then I'll think on what to do in the morning," she decided. I nodded and waited for Kagome. I told her what was going on and she nodded, leaning on my shoulder. We ended up back in Kagome's home, all of our gang (the older ones that is) stayed up in the living room for a while, thinking, and sharing stories of when our loved one's passed. I don't know when it happened, but at some point I woke up (before I fell back asleep) and Kagome was laying on my back, Sango on Sesshomaru's chest and MIroku alone, stretched out on the couch. Then I passed back out.

_**Here it is Chapter 5 haha I liked this chapter kinda sad, I love chi-san, but eh. The show much go on. I may have time for one more before my boyfriend picks me up! I'll try it! Okay thanks!, review pleaaaase! My beta is taking a break do to the fact of some elementary school kids getting shot yesterday apparently so I'm giving her a week before I start bashing her betaing skills again. Well ya...so bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Not much to say today lol uhhhh hi :) R.I.P to everyone who died yesterday in CT let your young souls fly. Well thatt's it for an author's note, go blue devils!**_

_**Chapter 6:Jingle Bells**_

_Sesshomaru's POV_

I woke up with the delightful Sango in my arms and I smiled. Everyone was so depressed, but in reality humans died, and they died so much earlier in our time. So why was everyone upset about him dying at 95? He'd lived a good live, a long life...I woke her up and her beautiful eyes fluttered open and I silently rose, taking her with me, my foot steps were feather light, but I moved efficiently, as not to wake the passed out hanyo, he fell asleep on his stomach but somehow had managed to move and flip onto his back letting Kagome lay on his lap, one of his legs stretched to lay on the couch the other one bent in an awkward direction. Wow Inu. He groaned and stretched before snorting and falling back asleep.

"Come with me," I whispered to her and she followed me into the kitchen area. I wanted to make her breakfast afterall once she was mine she would be cooking for me. I watched Ms. Higurashi last time she cooked and it wasn't hard to imitate. I made her an omlete and some bacon. I heard InuYasha trudging down the hall ways and I went to go stop him.

"What's that smell?" he asked me rubbing a golden eye, "what are you doing in there?" I groaned and I felt like a teenager again.

"I'll make you one if you stay in the living room," I told him. He tried looking around me, but I stopped him.

"What are you hiding,"

"Shhhh quiet, deal or no deal," I asked him. He felt his stomach rumble and shrugged.

"Whatever," with that he walked away. I went to cooking for him talking to Sango at the same time.

"So...have you thought about my offer?" I asked her. She put her fork down.

"Sesshomaru I don't want to make waves...there's enough drama here with Kagome's grandfather and all, I couldn't stand to make more!" she told me putting a hand on my shoulder and kissing my cheek.

"After all you told me about him, after you even told me I'd be a better husband than he was..,this is what you say?"

She made sure no one was looking and leaned over to kiss me, I didn't waist an oppurtunity and pulled her closer to me. She tried weakly to stop me, but then succumbed seconds later.

"Sesshomaru...Miroku,"

"Fuck Miroku, I'm making you mine," I decided kissing her neck and nibbling the little area where I planned to mark her.

"S-"

"Shh," I picked her up and she didn't fight any further, I used my free hand to slide the perfect omlete on the plate and called InuYasha briefly to let him know his food was gone, before I bound upstairs and thanked God Rin wasn't in the room. She was probably with the other children in Kagome and InuYasha's room. I took that as a good olmen and put Sango down.

"I'm warning you now if I start I won't stop until I finish,"

She gave me a meschivious smile and pushed me on my back, her dress came down, and something else went up. Ha...I pushed her under me, pressing my desire teasingly near her entrance. Things obviously escalated from there and I'd told her the truth, we'd made an arrangement that when I finish I do it in her face or something, but...she bucked her hips at the last minute and I couldn't help it. I sunk my fang into her neck and emptied my seed and my venom into her neck as I completed the mating process. Then I pulled out and lay beside her. She looked absolutely beat and I chuckled letting her catch her breath. How cute, I'd worn her out.

"Sesshomaru...why..."

"You belong to me, you always will, you were created for me, and I don't care about how he'll feel, your kids like me. Rin even likes you, Kagome will be your sister the second she is mated by my brother and...it's everything you always told me you wanted."

She sat up and pulled the blanket over her naked body.

"If feels rushed though Sesshomaru, we went from fuck buddies to mates in one fluid movement and I...I guess my real problem is...how do I tell Miroku," she mumbled. I smiled at her.

"I'll do it," I promised her. She nodded and smiled.

"Sesshomaru, I really do like you,"

"As do I,"

_InuYasha POV_

Sota stared at me like I was crazy, but I had my face literally planted in Kagome's smell. The scent of my brother's new mates arousal was enough to make my stomach do summer saults, it was a defense mechanism that kept brothers (especially dog demons) from screwing the others woman.

"Don't you like the smell of bacon?" he asked me. Maybe that's what he smelt, but not ME. Kagome giggled.

"I'm so glad I can't smell whatever it is you smell,"

I glared at her and swore to get her back for teasing me. Sesshomaru and his new woman came downstairs and I raced out the back door and admitidly hurled. Kagome came out after me.

"That's lovely," she told me, "go clean your self up...wait a second, you can't eat chocolate! Is that why you're sick? Because you ate my chocolates I told you NOT to eat." I grinned at her, she told me 'they're going to make you sick.' but I'd eaten them anyway and she saw me. They had made me sick, but it all came out the other end. This was something else entirely.

"It's their fault!" I told her pointing, "there's a smell and the smell is-" Sango came over to see if I was okay and I once again tossed the last of my stomach contents.

"Sango, go shower," Kagome hinted. Sango burned red.

"Do I smell that bad?" she asked covering her mouth smelling her hair.

"Yes! Bye!" I growled, I did not want to spew again. She rushed away and I fell on the floor stuffing snow in my mouth then spitting it out. Bleh! Kagome shook her head at me and rubbed my ear.

"You okay now?" she asked, "come on inside. She's gone, but first I want the scoop. Why can you suddely not stand the smell of Sango?" I groaned and went inside to lay my face in the shaggy carpet.

"Because he's my brother, I can't get near his mate when she's aroused. That's cause dogs are territorial, so once he mated her her arousal was like skunk juice," I explained to her. She stared at me jaw dropped.

"But what about Miroku?"

"She probably will dump him with the kids, in the feudal era he has all rights to the kids and she can't leave, mated or not, without his permission. I doubt Sesshomaru is abiding by human laws," she stared at me like she couldn't believe it and I closed her mouth.

"Why does she get mated and I don't!" she huffed. I laid on her lap and chuckled.

"That could change tonight," I warned her. She stared at me weird before turning pink.

"Am I..."

"Breakfast!" Ms. Higurashi called, and I stood up. Kagome acted like she was hugging me as her mom came into the room, but she whispered something only I'd hear.

"Uh, Inu calm 're..."

I laughed and I thought of the old hag from back home and that issue I was having was instantly taken care of. We went to eat and Sango came back down just in time, finally smelling normal. She appeared at the top of the stairs and then raced to the bottom faster than I wet brown hair framed her face and her scent was different.

"InuYasha, close your mouth," Kagome told me. I did as she asked and went back to stuffing food, her scent change was normal, and I finished fast.

_Kagome POV_

InuYasha ate more pigishly than usual and could hardly wait for me to finish before he grabbed me and dragged me upstairs. He closed my door and locked it. He looked a little crazy and the seductive smile he gave me seconds later had me safe from any doubts. He didn't waste anytime with the before actions, just unzipped my dress and let it fall around my legs.

"Any objections?" he asked me slipping to thin fingers between my legs and toying with me.

**&LEMON WARNING IF YOU'RE UNDERAGED SKIP IT&**

"Nu uh," I muttered unbuttoning his shirt and leading kisses from his neck to his buldging manhood. He let a slight pleasure noise escape his lips and I unbuttoned his pants pulling them down. He grinned and picked me up, slipping a finger first to ease into my womanly one finger past, he sent in another and another until he had three.

"I-nu-" he crushed his lips against mine and led me to the bed, he pulled my underwear off and sent them flying across the room before taking a claw and snapping my bra off.

"Mine." he took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked it until the little bud hardened then gave the same treatment to the other; all the while he continued to pump with his long fingers until I felt my walls closing and clenching around his fingers then releasing. He grinned and licked it all up before deaming me ready and ruthlessly slamming his dick into me. I dug my nails into his back, which made him moan and pump harder and faster.

"Fas-er I-nu-ya-shaaaaa!"

He complied with a wicked smiled, it was like he unleashed and with every time he rammed himself into me there was an overwhelming sense driving me to dig my nails deeper into his back. He didn't mind, then he drew back pulling almost completly out before running himself back into me. I felt his dick pulse just as my walls contracted again. We came together and he sunk his teeth into my shoulder. I screamed in pain and pleasure. Then he pulled back and smiled at me weakly, giving me a kiss.

**&LEMON OVER IF YOU'RE UNDERAGED YOU MAY CONTINUE&**

"Did it work?" I asked him slowly. My legs felt wobbly and he stretched before standing up and putting his boxers back on.

"We'll know soon enough," he told me, he was lightly touching my new war wound and he kissed it, "you realize you're mine right?" I nodded and lay on his chest. Someone knocked on the door.

"Mom? Are you okay? Is there a demon," Shippo yelled. I covered my mouth and pulled my night gown on ever my bare body. I opened the door for my little boy and he smiled up at me.

"Was there a demon?" he asked me again. I chuckled, you could call it that.

"No Shippo uh...how do I put this, ummm...your daddy and I are...together,"

"But I thought you were already together?"

"No like...more permenatly..." InuYasha appeared in just his pants, the blood from my shoulder in the corner of his mouth and the scratch marks obvious.

"Kagome, go take one of your beloved showers, he might as well find out now," he told me sitting the boy on the bed we'd just been on. I nodded and grabbed some clothes before leaving down the hall.

_InuYasha POV_

I paced a little before deciding the outright approach was best.

"Okay kid uh...I just had sex with your mom," he stared at me like I was weird. After years with Miroku he really didn't know what that was? "Sex is when a guy takes his man stick and puts it in a womans cave," still confused. "okay...uh do you know what a vagina is?"

"No,"

"It's where babies come from and where girls pee," I told him, he made a nasty face at me.

"Ewwww,"

"Ya so guys like putting their man sticks in there for reasons you won't understand for another twenty years. Point is, that's what I did to your mommy."

"Y...y...I'm gonna be sick," he whined. I laughed at his reaction and I kept going.

"When I did I said what the hell might as well mark her too. That's why mommy screamed. Understand?" I asked him. He twitched and ran away down the call screaming.

"Granny! Dad just told me what sex was! Is that really where babies come from?" Shippo screamed. I heard her laughing before soothing his worries.

"No worries you don't have to do anything of the sort for a long time,"

_**Sorry if my lemon sucked and I know it did and sorry you're only getting this sunday. I had time to write them Saturday, before my game but not enough time to post before my bf picked me up...GOMEN NASAI love you all. Six reviews before I update another word. You people won't review any other way. Also We won! Go Blue Devils!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So because I had a dear fan who actually liked my story I shall finish :) I love you doll. You're my favorite. ^^**_

Chapter 7

_Kagome's POV_

Mom rushed around the house getting Shippo and Sota all gussied up and ready to go visit gramps.

"Kagome aren't you coming? Grandpa would love to see your face," I hadn't been to visit gramps in well over a week, because InuYasha had started his job and I just didn't feel right going without him. I always felt like if I went he'd die and ...I couldn't take that. For some reason he seemed so much more alive, so much stronger when InuYasha was there, almost like he refused to die around him.

"I have to pick InuYasha up in an hour, if he's not too tired we'll head over," I told her.

"Or if he's tired you can drop him off here and then come see your grandfather?"

I sighed and looked up at her from my skirts hemline with a weak smile.

"I...we'll see," I mumbled. She smiled at me and put a hand over mine.

"I know you feel like you need InuYasha to do this but...Kagome you know you can't always rely on him,"

"I know mom, but he's been protecting me for so long it feels like if he's near nothing bad will happen and-" I lurched forward and spewed my lunch all over the hardwood floring. Mom automatically sprung into action getting a mop to clean it up and at the same time sticking a thermameter under my tongue. As soon as the wave had come, it was gone and I removed the device.

"I'm fine mom," I declared helping her clean up. She gave me a worried look before nodding and leaving the room. Shippo stared at me concerned for a second.

"Did daddy do this to you? You smell weird..."

I made a face at him and stretched.

"Shippo lesson number one, you don't tell a woman she smells weird," I warned him. He looked down at the floor.

"But mommy you DO smell weird and you keep going crazy on daddy are you sure everything is okay?" mom tuned into the conversation now and I scratched behind my ear trying to grasp what he was telling me.

"Stop telling me I smell weird," I growled. He paled, gulped and ran away, then I sighed and plopped on the couch.

"Kagome dear?" mom called. I leaned to see her holding and calming Shippo, "are you and InuYasha using ...protection?" she asked me slowly.

"Protection...against what?"

She huffed and shifted unconfortably, "well we're all painfully aware of you and InuYasha taking it to the next level in your relationship and I wanted to know if you were using ...protection..."

I burned bright red and looked at the white couch cushions details, "...no. I know how dumb that can be mom but...I HAVE to get pregnant, for gramps. You heard him he wants to see InuYasha's and I's kid and mom I have to at least have to get the kid before he moves on." she blinked at me.

"Kagome he won't make it 9 months you heard InuYasha he has at MOST four more days and ...Kagome you can't throw your life away like this!"

"What..mom what do you mean?"

"You've already chosen the stay in the feudal era and I know you may feel like he's your forever now, but you're in for hell if you really plan to marry him. You've told me about how people treat him and anyone associated with him...is that what you really want."

"What I want is InuYasha, no matter the consequences,"

"That's what you really want, but dear your life could be so much better than with him,"

I glared, "mom I think you better drop it."

"I can't stay quiet anymore, you need to find someone else. Even if the villagers don't ridicule you any farther he's a gorgeous man do you really think he'd stay with just ONE averagely beautiful girl?" there was a burning, a cearing hot burn that crawled throughout my shoulder and neck. It felt like molasses had caught fire and come gliding down my neck. Mom came to my side instantly, but Shippo stayed back.

"Granny, move back! She'd marked and she's changing now you have to move!" he insisted, breaking his human facade and using every ounce of strength he had to yank her back and keep her back. Finally the burning stopped and I blinked past my flamed tinged vision. The words and reason I always seemed to posess were gone and I had nothing, but incoherent growling. Shippo gulped and walked up to me.

"M-mommy...p-p-please..." I advanced toward him and he stared at me in horror and screamed, "DADDYYYYYYY." he took off running and so did my mother until they locked themselves in Grandpas sutra protected room. The door sindged my extended hand and I drew it back growling more. She insulted _mine _she questioned _mine_'s integrity and...I growled and ignored the burning in my hand and tried opening the door. The door downstairs opened and I saw InuYasha standing downstairs.

"What the fuck Kagome," he swore bounding up to where I stood, "what's wrong?"

"Questioned...love...your..." realization flashed in his amber eyes and he pulled me close to him kissing me. Everything I was just feeling melted away and I could see again. It looked like InuYasha literally ran here full speed. His silver hair was windblown and his game stop hat was clipped to the belt of his black slacks. A button on the red and black polo had been popped off and he sighed opening gramps door without issue. I looked at my smoking hand and peered inside.

"You should really learn some self control," he teased, ":guys you can come out now." I saw a blur of something red shoot from under the bed and into InuYasha's mane. My mom still sat in a corner covering her chest and rocking back and forth.

"Mom...I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" I gasped running over to her. She crawled away and InuYasha grabbed me by the arm.

"Give her some space,"

"InuYasha what happened?" I whimpered. He promised me he'd answer all my questions once he got back from work, but he only had 15 minutes and he had to erase all the damage I'd done. Shippo who understood snuggled up to me accepting my apology and accepting my impending love. Mom on the other hand had to be held down and hypnotised if you will. InuYasha did some cool hanyou trick that forced her to forget the passing events. She stood up like nothing had happened and walked out the room on her way to meet gramps. I sighed and he gave me another quick kiss before he bound off and went back to work. He'd been working hard also working over time and never taking breaks, with no one working in this house and the shrine money going strictly to household upkeeping there really was no money for anything extra even after cutting down on everything possible we only had a hundred or two to nominate to the save grandpa fund. I'd been looking for work, but so far only baby sitting had little or any success anything else was a bust. I sighed and went down stairs to make lunch, I was starved and I had a man sized craving for some ham, instant mashed potatoes, and icecream. While I was cooking I took a spoon and dug it deep in the peanut butter munching away at it until the spoon was clean. I was going to get fat eating like this and I awknowledged the tiny bump rising from my binge eating. I'd have to slow that down soon. But not now. The second my food was done I put it in a bowl and scarfed it down like I'd never eaten before. I washed out my bowl and went to watch T.V. but ended up waking up to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Wake up lazy, I'm off now. Did you still want to go visit your grandfather?"

"Ya, gimme ten minutes and I'll be there," I told him. He made a noise and hung up. Two hands covered my eyes.

"Too slow babe," his nose twitched and he leaned over me and sniffed my belly.

"Well then,"

"Don't sniff my fat,"

He twitched, "don't call my pups fat." I shot up and knocked my forehead against his.

"PupSSSS? What are you talking about boy?" he grinned at me.

"You're such a dumb girl," he planted a kiss on me before I had the chance to say anything back and I ran my hair through his silver locks, "inu mate four by four not one by one you silly girl." I choked and he kissed me again laughing, "lets get over to that hospital you can check on our pups while we visit your grandpa." I nodded and we went to my car and drove down the main road.

"So what happened to me earlier?"

He chuckled, "I was confused earlier, but I now I see perfectly. The pups were defending you. When your mom attacked my honor they took you over and made you more demon so the comments wouldn't hurt you. The didn't want their mom to be upset."

I nodded and smiled a little, even my kids where protecting me. We got there and pulled into the maternity side of the place. He secured his game stop hat on his head and we went inside. The family doctor was with us in no time getting me into a room and on the table. InuYasha looked nervous about the equipment around us and I help his hand assuring him everthing was fine. They inspected me and it was true I was two months (two weeks) pregnant. Cool. The doctor wasted no time smearing the jelly on my abdomen and showing us the forming feti. Inu called it there were four developing babies in my belly just waiting to develop. Gramps would be so proud.

_**that's it for now. I'll write over my aunts house but she doesnt have wifi sooooo BYYYYE BYYYYYE**_


End file.
